Your enemy's Enemies
by kattiarose
Summary: Sg-1 arive on a planet inhabited but a Goa'uld that doesn't enslave it's people, but a sertain devil may change that! t


Your Enemy's Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate sg-1 nor any of the characters appearing in the show.

Author's notes: This story takes place during the third season before the Devil You Know two part thing.I hope that's clear enough, because I don't know what else to say, except that I hope you enjoy the story.

Spoilers: Third season: Line of Duty, Tok'Ra.You should also know Sokar, but it's not the end of the world if you don't.

"So, what now?" Major Carter asked as she surveyed their surroundings.Jaffa lay strewn around them, blood gathered in puddles beneath each one.When Sg-1 had stepped through the stargate they came face to face with six Jaffa, who were guarding the gate.The travelers had dove for covered as the Jaffa fired upon them.It hadn't been an easy battle, but Sg-1 had lady luck on their side, and guided their aim.The Jaffa were defeated and Sg-1 stood to take a closer look.

"Hmmm," Dr. Daniel Jackson mused."I wonder why they were guarding this particular gate?"

"Maybe they heard we were coming?" Colonel Jack O'Neill answered.

"I do not concur, O'Neill.It is not possible for the Jaffa to known of our journey to this planet."Teal'c responded.

"Oh..." O'Neill said, he too scanned the area."Well we're here, why don't we take a look see, huh?"

"Sir, do you think that's wise?I mean, there may be more Jaffa.And that was enough for one day." Carter said, looking at a Jaffa lying at her feet.

"Sam's right, Jack.You have to admit that was pretty close, and if there are more, we may not be so lucky."Daniel pointed out."That brings up another question, where did the Jaffa come from?They weren't there when we sent the MALP through."

"Dr. Jackson is correct."

"Thank you Teal'c," Jack said sarcastically."Alright campers, we're going home.Carter dial us up."Major Carter began to move towards the DHD but a loud explosion made her stop.They all turned towards the direction of the sound.They could all see a large cloud of smoke rising not too far in the distance.Sg-1 exchanged glances.

The sudden turning of the Stargate made Sg-1 turn again.They took cover as the wave of blue liquid burst from the ring.Moments later three figures stepped through the stargate.A red-cloaked figure and another man who looked less than healthy followed a Jaffa.Major Carter looked over to where her CO had taken cover.She gave him a questioning glance, he could only return with a shrug.

"What is the meaning of this?" a warbled voice asked.The figure in

red was a Goa'uld.The Jaffa turned and looked at him.

"I cannot say, sire." He looked at his master, then at the other man."Come, we will find the answer."They led the Goa'uld away.

"What was that about?" Carter asked as they came out from their hiding places.

"I donno... Daniel?" He turned to his friend.

"I can't say.He's a Goa'uld.That's all I can tell from... um...that." He shrugged.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but curiosity is better of me." Carter said, looking in the direction the three men went.

"Carter...curiosity killed the cat remember?" O'Neill warned her.

"Yes, but Jack, Sam's not a cat." Daniel pointed out.His own curiosity beginning to churn.

"Yeah...yeah." Jack nodded his head.He, too, beginning to feel interest rise in his chest."Ok kids, scratch that, we're going to follow the snake head." He waved his arms in gesture for the rest of his team to follow him.All except Teal'c followed eagerly, but he kept up with them silently.

As Sg-1 neared the explosion site, they could hear the screams and cries as the people attempted to put the fire out.Through bushes O'Neill and his friends peered into the panic.They could see the three men who had come through the Stargate not long after the explosion standing off to the side.They were watching the people scurry about.

Colonel O'Neill watched women and men console each other as they learned terrible news.

"Sir, what are you thinking?" Major Carter asked, her eyes on a light haired woman, who was weeping softly on the ground.

"I'm thinking 'what was I thinking?'" he replied.

"Sir?"

"Let's go, kids.I don't think this is something we should be watching." He turned to leave.A loud boom made him return to his spot next to his 2IC.

"Jack, maybe we should help them." Daniel suggested.He and Teal'c were both watching the Goa'uld and his attendants.

"What about the snake.He's probably a little ticked off right now." Jack whispered.

"I agree with Dr. Jackson.We should go to the aid of these people.I do not believe this Goa'uld would be angry if were to help these people.But Colonel O'Neill, he does not appear to be interested in the fate of these people, as he is leaving." Teal'c said.Sg-1 turned to see the three men walking away from the blazing building."It appears we have the chance to aid these people."

"Let's do it." Jack said.He stood and moved towards a group of men.His team followed and joined the fire fighters.

Once the fire was put out, Sg-1 took time to get to know the people.The people called themselves the Reyisish, their planet, Reyi.They had worked in mines for generations under the rule of Amaterasu, a goddess.She was a good ruler, according to the people, but they had known not much else.She sometimes came to the mines herself, to oversee some project.Unfortunately, she had recently married a strange man, and he was going to destroy their world, and Amaterasu.

Amaterasu was in fact ailing.Her new husband was not a good man, and she was unable to escape.The people pointed out that it was he that day that had stood and watch as many of their strongest workers were killed in that explosion.The man in the red cloak was Amaterasu's new, abusive, power hungry, husband.The people new him as Sokar.

At the sound of this, Sg-1 exchanged confused glances.They hadn't heard from Sokar since they returned Apophis to him through the Stargate a few months ago.The SGC hoped they were in the clear, but couldn't be too sure.

"Daniel, what do you make of Amaterasu's sickness?If she's a Goa'uld, then wouldn't her symbiote heal her?" Carter asked.

"She may not be a Goa'uld, we have experienced that before." Daniel pointed out, remembering the days he'd spent after being in the Sarcophagus too many times."She doesn't seem very Goa'uld-ish, from these people say.But, that brings up the question, 'why marry Sokar?'"

"Especially if you're not a Goa'uld."Carter finished for Daniel.She shivered at the thought."Ick.So you think she may not be Goa'uld."Carter turned to a man introduced as Raif.He had taken the initiative when Sg-1 had arrived, and instructed them how to help."Raif, you said she came to the mines sometimes.Did you ever speak with her?Was her voice strange, you know not like yours and mine?Did her eyes glow?"She watched as he lifted his face, a thoughtful expression on his olive face.

"I did speak with her; now that I think about it, her voice is strange.It has an odd thickness to it.I never thought about it before; she is a good woman; the sound of her voice meant nothing to us.What does this mean?" His dark eyes settled on Colonel O'Neill.

"Raif, it means she's a Goa'uld." He said, placing his hand on his shoulder."Wait, what does that mean?"He turned to Daniel.

"She could be a Tok'Ra..." Carter suggested."I mean, she's a Goa'uld according to Raif, but like Daniel said, she doesn't act like one."

"Major Carter could very well be correct." Teal'c put in."If in fact Sokar is taking over, it would present an answer to why the Jaffa were guarding the Stargate."

"Well, in light of all that we've learned; where's the happy couple staying?" Jack asked.

"Amaterasu has a chateau up the mountain."Raif gestured to the peak behind him."Not many of us have ever been up there, it is a great privilege."

"Shall we pay her and her new hubbie a visit then?" Jack asked.

"That is not possible, Sokar's guards are everywhere." Raif told Sg-1."He does not allow anyone near her."

"We'll find a way." Jack assured everyone.

"There it is." Daniel said in awe."It's amazing.It doesn't look Egyptian, more eastern Asian."

"Amaterasu, the Japanese goddess of the sun." Carter pointed out.All eyes turned to the blond. "What?World Religion, senior year."She shook her head, and continued toward the chateau. 

Upon reaching the gates to the castle, Sg-1 found half a dozen Jaffa parading around.They seemed to be waiting for someone.Then another guard joined the group.He ordered them around in the Goa'uld language, and they marched off around the side of the building.Creeping along as silently as they could, the team entered the chateau.

They ducked behind the guards, and into a large room. It was empty save for two big chairs at the other side of the room.Someone sat in one of the chairs; two others stood frozen next to her and watched the intruders.

"I'll get a Jaffa," one of the attendants said nervously.

"No." A woman's voice called out.It was thick and warbled; she was a Goa'uld."Konichiwa, come in." She stood and beckoned them.O'Neill and the others advanced timidly."You are of the first world, the Taurii?I am Amaterasu; welcome."She stepped from the throne with her arms out in a welcoming gesture.She had olive skin that was wrinkled and weather beaten.She wore a long kimono with a bright bow tied at the back.Her almond shaped eyes were warm and kind.

"Uh, hi... I'm Jack, this is Daniel, Carter and that's Teal'c." O'Neill said releasing his weapon and relaxing just a little. 

"Teal'c, you have worked under Apophis, have you not?"

"Indeed I have, but I am no longer in league with Apophis, I an in league with these." Teal'c answered.

"Yes, I understand.Please I wish to speak with you privately, if you would..." Amaterasu turned to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!What do you want to talk about?" O'Neill asked.

"As you can see, I am not of the best health." She smoothed her hand over her creased face.She looked like an eighty-year-old woman."I would like to talk to you about the fate of this world."

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open and a number of Jaffa entered the room.The Jaffa were followed the red-cloaked figure.With white bony fingers, the figure removed his hood, revealing his ashen baldhead.

"Sokar," Sam whispered.A wave of images flooded her mind. She recognized him all too well.

"Sokar, what is this?" Amaterasu asked, her eyes glowed and her face revealed how furious she was.

"Perhaps I should be asking you the same." Sokar sneered.He left his Jaffa by the door and came up to the group."Who are these?Are they the ones who killed my Jaffa guarding Chapa'ii?" 

"Sokar, you have little faith in me.I was about to have these intruders thrown in the dungeon." Amaterasu said; her eyes narrowed as she looked Sokar in his icy-blue eyes.Sg-1 looked at the elderly woman then exchanged glances?What was going on?It was evident that Amaterasu and Sokar didn't like each other that much.She gestured to one of Sokar's Jaffa.

"Amaterasu how am I to believe you?" Sokar asked; he watched as his Jaffa took hold of each member of sg-1. 

"I do not know," she remarked sarcastically.She turned on her heel and returned to her throne.Sg-1 was carried away confused, and bewildered.

"Okay, so what's on the agenda for today?" Jack asked snidely of the guard who stood silently outside sg-1's cell."Talk-a-tive aren't you?"

"Colonel O'Neill, stop pestering the animals," Carter joked.He raised a wry eyebrow, and came to sit down next to his 2IC. 

"I would like to speak with the prisoners.Alone," came a familiar voice.Sg-1 looked up to see Amaterasu standing at the cell door.The Jaffa hesitated a moment but left quickly after Amaterasu gave him a threatening look."I apologize for the situation I was forced to place you in.I must keep Sokar's suspicion at bay as long as possible.If he knew my plan to be rid of him, he would have every last being on this planet put to death."She paused dramatically."I am in need of your assistance to carry out my plan."

"Uh... why?" Col. O'Neill asked.

"I do realize that this seems unusual, but I am aware of your reputation and believe that you and the rest of your team would be willing and ready to help me.You would be defeating a system lord with great power, saving an entire world, creating an ally.I must make it clear that I will share whatever technology you desire.Is that what you wanted to hear?"She raised her eyebrow.Sg-1 exchanged glances as the Goa'uld continued: "You Taurii also have a reputation for helping those who will repay you.Not many are willing, but for this, I am."She laid her black eyes upon O'Neill. 

"Before we agree to anything, what exactly does your highness need from _us_?"

"I know you wont like this very much, but the most important thing I need at the moment is a host-"

"No way, uh-un, not a chance! You're barkin' up the wrong tree," Jack spat.

"If you would please... I heard you acquired a host for other symbioses," she whispered."I will die inside this body, and the future of this planet will, as you Taurii say, 'go down the John.'What I ask of you is not obligatory but..." she let her voice trail off."I will let you think about my proposal for a little while.You will be doing this planet a great favor, one which I am-"

"Willing to repay." Carter finished.

"Amaterasu, I have been thinking, you are in need of a sarcophagus." Sokar said to his queen.

"Sokar, you do not understand.I do not like the way the sarcophagus makes me feel, out of control and greedy." she told him.Sokar bristled.

"Well, then we shall have to find you a new host.I will find you the most beautiful host, one worthy enough to carry a queen."

"You are too good to me."

"Are those trespassers you imprisoned still alive?" Sokar inquired.

"Yes." she replied hesitantly.

"I know the perfect host."

Notes:yes, more notes sorry!Anyway what I need to say here is I don't really know where this is going.I may never end this fic at all. I you guys like it, review and tell me.Maybe I'll be able to think of one if you guys really like it, but I'm not going to kill myself if you don't.So lemme know and thanks for everything!!


End file.
